


Mikey and Pete's date

by ChemicalGhost



Series: Help Me Kill The Demons [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalGhost/pseuds/ChemicalGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened after Pete and Mikey left together in chapter 17 of Help Me Kill The Demons In My Mind (And The Ones In Real Life Too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikey and Pete's date

**Author's Note:**

> Someone recently told me I can't write smut so I wrote this to try and prove them wrong. This probably sucks but I give no fucks whatsoever.

I barely even had time to close the car door before Pete gave me a freezing glare.

"I thought you had already told him!" He started. I knew he was going to rant about it for a long time. 

"I know... I wanted to but I don't want him to get all paranoid." 

"Mikey, It's your brother we're talking about. He's always paranoid. That's his thing." Pete was obviously angry. 

"I can't help it. I'm always scared to tell him things." 

"Why?" Pete was driving slowly because of the rain and I knew it was the responsible thing to do but part of me just wanted him to speed the fuck up so we would get to the movie theater and end this discussion sooner. Or maybe I was a little too used to my brother driving a hundred miles per hour like a maniac. 

"I don't know, Pete... I never know what's going on in that head of his and sometimes he reacts to stuff in a way ans sometimes in another..." I sighed. "It's confusing." 

Pete looked at me, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Okay. I know you worry a lot about him." 

"He seemed to be okay with it, you know?" I told him. 

"Really?" Pete smiled. "I don't know why but I was expecting to receive a really angry call at least." 

"I know right?" I chuckled. "But yeah. He just said you were too old for me." 

"Ouch." Pete pouted a little. 

"Oh, shut up. He was just being dramatic." I knew that Pete sometimes wondered if it was okay for him to be dating me. He even wanted to stop talking to me when I first told him I was still in high school. I'm super glad he didn't. 

"I don't know, Mikey... I'm going to be 21 soon..." 

"I don't care." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He smiled and I knew he was feeling better. 

I loved his smile so much... It was the first thing I ever noticed about him. 

I was alone at a stupid party. Gerard and Quinn had left to help Bert who apparently was vomiting his own internal organs out or something. Again. So there I was, nursing a drink of something orange that tasted like a cleaning product and leaning against a wall when I saw him. 

He looked hot with his skinny jeans and an old tank top that let me see his tattooed arms. He was talking to a group of people. A really short blond guy was telling a story and making lot's of hand gestures and he was just smiling at him. 

A real smile. And a big one too. 

I didn't even realized I was staring until our eyes met. I looked away and focused on looking like I wasn't a creep. When I looked up again he was walking in my direction. I felt like running away, but then he gave e that big smile again. 

"Mikey? You still with me?" Pete called. 

"Sorry." I shook my head lightly. "What is the movie called again?"

"Something about a werewolf?" Pete said. 

Maybe I was staring at him again. I had to stop doing that. 

"What?" He asked before showing me his smile again. 

"Nothin'" I smiled back. My phone interrupted our little moment. It was my brother and I decided to answer. 

He didn't seem mad, he seemed a little hurt. 

I listened to his rant about how we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I was feeling guilty as fuck. I must have apologized a thousand times. 

When he finally rang off we were already in front of the movie theater. 

"Everything okay?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah... He's not angry or anything." 

"Thank God." 

***

Turns out the werwolf movie was a big deal and the line to buy tickets was so long it was clear there wouldn't be sits left for us. We decided to go do something else instead. We ran back to the car. 

"Open the fucking door." I yelled, holding my hood up but getting wet anyways. 

"I'm trying!" He yelled back. "This stupid car man!" His door was stuck again. It happened once in a while and nobody could figure out why. He walked around the car to open my door first. 

"Fuck it." I let go of my hood. "I'm already soaked." Pete laughed. "What?" 

"You look so miserable right now." Pete laughed again. 

"Maybe it's because we can't watch the fucking movie and we're both soaked and your car has decided to turn against us." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Don't be so angry..." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. 

"Pete..." I looked around. 

"Chill. Who'd be out here in this rain?" 

"Okay..." I hugged him back. Suddenly he pushed me against the side of the car and kissed me. My stomach immediately filled with butterflies. He let go for a second just to take my glasses of. He folded them carefully and placed then on top of the car. 

After my glasses were safe he got back to me. He pressed his whole body against mine and I felt like all of the sudden the rain water wasn't cold anymore. One of his hands rested on my waist, I could feel his hot palm pressing against my thin, wet shirt under my hoodie. The other held the back of my neck. 

He kissed me again. Pushing his tongue through my lips and meeting my own. I let out a little strangled moan. 

"Sorry about my car." He whispered on my ear before kissing down my neck. 

"I-i'ts okay." I answered with a shaky voice. 

One of his legs forced it's way between mine as his kissed my mouth again. Hard. 

I was holding the back of his t-shirt a little harder than I probably should but I didn't really have much control of what I was doing. I felt my skinny legs shake and if Pete's body wasn't holding me against the car I would probably have fallen like a fucking idiot. 

I could feel ourselves getting hard against each other's legs. I pressed myself harder against him, craving more friction.

He tugged on my hair lightly and kept kissing me.

Suddenly I jumped away from him when I head the noise of the car alarm.

I was gasping for air. Pete looked at me and we started laughing.

I got out of the way, still feeling my heart beat a thousand times per second. He tried to open the door again. It worked this time.

He took my glasses from the hood of the car and gave them to me.

"Wanna go back to my apartment?" He asked, holding the door open for me. I was so painfully hard inside my jeans that I would probably have gonne with him to anywhere he wanted. 

He drove in silence for a few minutes. I could see him shifting his position every few seconds. He was hard too. 'Good' I thought.

We managed to keep away from each other until we were in the elevator.

It only took one look for me too give up and throw myself at him again. I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He took control again and turned us around. The big doors opened and he grabbed my hand dragging me to the door. 

I kissed his neck while he fumbled with the keys.

"Fuck!" He muttered.   

When he finally managed to open the damn thing he pulled me inside. He kicked the door closed and didn't even mind locking it. We stumbled to his bedroom and he shoved me down onto the bed. 

I felt like my skin was burning as he lowered himself on top of me. 

"Shit, Mikey." He muttered. I looked at his eyes and wondered if my pupils were as blown as his were. 

Suddenly his lips were connecting with mine again. He kissed me hard and messily and I just kept pulling him closer. He stopped for a second and took his shit of. 

He let me turn us around and run my hands on his toned stomach while I was siting on top of him. I grinded down on him and watched him close his eyes and moan.

I leaned down and kissed down his chest. 

"Fuck!" He muttered again. He set up and our chest's touched. He looked so beautiful like that. With his lips wet and slightly out of breath. He lifted my shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. 

He pushed me down so he was on top again. 

He stared down at my skinny figure. "So beautiful." He told me. 

"Shut up." I muttered before pulling him down. He kissed down my neck slowly. I moaned frustratedly and pushed myself up on him but he forced my hips down. He kept his slow pace and kissed all the way down to my stomach. Torturing me.  

He opened my belt and let It fall noisily to the floor. He opened the fly of my pants and lowered them before grabbing my erection through my underwear. I couldn't help but to moan. He looked up at me with a little smirk playing on his lips. 

"Stop teasing me." I moaned again. 

"As you wish." He smirked again before lowering my boxers and holding the base of my erection with on hand and kissing the tip. I moaned again as Pete put me into his mouth. He sucked lightly and I watched his cheeks hollow while his lips were stretched around me. He bobbed his head up and down a few times and I had to fight the urge of pushing up. Soon enough I started feeling close to climax. 

"Stop stop!" I warned him but he ignored me. I moaned louder. "Pete! You're gonna make me cum too soon, you asshole." I moaned. 

He stopped and allowed my erection to throb against my belly. 

"You asshole" I muttered. As I sat up and started searching the drawer of his bedside table for lube and a condom. 

"Sorry. I love to hear you moan I couldn't stop." He kissed the back of my neck, making me shiver. 

I helped him get rid of his wet jeans and his underwear before handing him the condom and bottle of lube. 

I pumped his dick a few times with my right hand and watched his expression. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open. So hot.

He pushed me back down against the bed. I watched him roll the condom on and pour lube on his fingers. He coated his own cock with it and then poured some more.

"You ready?" He asked me. I just parted my legs and waited. I soon felt one of his fingers pushing inside of me. I pushed back on it, impatiently. He quietly added another and I felt myself being slightly stretched. I moaned a little. 

"One more?" Pete asked. I nodded quickly, keeping my eyes closed. 

I bit my lip as he added a third finger. It hurt a little but I was used to it. He moved his fingers in and our a few times until I was used to them. 

"Okay. I'm ready." I spoke with a shaky voice. 

I saw Pete line himself with me and pull my hips up a little before he finally pushed into me. 

He was much thicker than three fingers and I gasped. He slid in all the way slowly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He leaned down to kiss my neck as I moaned. 

"You can move now." I told him. 

He slowly pulled all the way out and then in again. He did it again a little harder this time and I clawed at his back. He pulled my hands away and pinned them down at the sides of my head. 

He started moving again in  and out of me in a fast pace. I was reduced to a moaning mess underneath his body. Every now and again he would hit that place that made me go insane and I would just moan his name over and over again.  

His rhythm started to falter and I knew he was close. 

He let go of one of my hands and Started jacking me off in time with his hips. I moaned out his name one more time before cumming all over his stomach. 

He moaned and I felt him spasming as he came. He trusted slowly a few more times before stopping and falling on top of me. 

We were both breathing heavily and enjoying the high of our orgasms. 

"I think..." He started. "I think I love you Mikey way." 

He lifted his head, looked into my eyes and smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. He kissed me softly and laid back down. After a few minutes of calming down He went to get some water, leaving me alone on the bed with my thoughts. _He loves me. Holy fuck, he loves me._

"What the fuck!" I heard Patrick, Pete's roommate, yell. "Put some fucking clothes on!" 

I laughed a little. 

"Sorry!" Pete yelled. "I thought you weren't home." 

"Why are you still talking?" Patrick yelled again. 

Pete rushed into the room and closed the door. He looked at me and we both laughed. 

After we both got cleaned up and into dry clothes. We walked out into the living room. Patrick was there on the couch. 

"Hello, Mikey." He refused to look at Pete. 

"I'm sorry, Patrick..." I chuckled a little.

"It's okay. I'm just traumatized but whatever."

Pete laughed and sat on the couch, hugged him. 

"Don't touch me, the image of your dick is still too vivid on my mind!" Patrick stood up and went to his bedroom.  

Pete and I spent all of the rest of the afternoon watching old episodes of Friends on the television and cuddling o the couch. 

_He loves me._

It felt like it was too soon when he had to drive me home, even though it was the middle of the night. I wanted to sleep over but Helena had already called two times. 

I kissed him in his car one last time before watching him drive away with a big stupid smile on my face. 

 

 

 


End file.
